Assets
by MJ Duncan
Summary: Kink meme fill: Emma/Regina-Queening


**fic: ** Assets  
**Author: **MJ Duncan  
**Fandom: **OUAT  
**Pairing: **Swan Queen  
**Rated: NC17  
Summary: **Written for the kink meme prompt: Regina/Emma—"Queening"/face sitting, top!Regina  
**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in these works, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As these works are an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, they constitute fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

**ASSETS**

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

Emma was tired and more than a little sore from having to break up another one of Leroy's fights down at the Rabbit Hole, but she forgot about all of that the moment she stepped into her bedroom and saw Regina standing beside their bed.

"Oh. Fuck. Me."

She had seen Regina in any number of mouth-watering outfits over the years, from power suits that had her fantasizing about being taken over the brunette's desk, to dresses that hugged every perfect curve of her wife's body, to riding attire that…yeah. Emma had seen and appreciated many, many of Regina's ensembles over the years, but none of them could hold a candle to the one the brunette was currently wearing.

The outfit's theme was clearly black. Black stilettos. Black barely-there satin panties. An absolutely delectable black satin corset with ruby red laces up the front and matching lace around the cups that pushed Regina's beautiful breasts up in the most inviting of ways. The red of Regina's lipstick perfectly matched the accents on her corset, and her eyes were that fathomless hue of pitch that never failed to make Emma's knees weak.

Regina smirked and ran a finger over the necklace that completed her outfit, lingering at the point that nestled in the dip between her breasts, forcing Emma's eyes down and away from her own. A relic from her past that was surprisingly heavy and impossibly fragile; it was a piece designed to flaunt her regal position, as well as her other...assets.

Assets that, judging by the way Emma was biting her lower lip, clearly had the blonde's full attention.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Regina purred, crooking a finger at the blonde and beckoning her closer. She had to bite the inside of her cheek when Emma tripped over her own feet in her hurry to obey. Once Emma stopped in front of her, chin down, eyes still glued to her breasts, she quickly divested the blonde of her red leather jacket. "Do you like my outfit, dear?" she teased, her voice low and smooth as she worked Emma's shirt from her pants.

Emma licked her lips and nodded as she lifted her arms up over her head to allow Regina to pull her shirt all the way off. "Fuck yes."

Though she was not surprised by Emma's answer, Regina was surprised by the way her stomach somersaulted in response to the unfettered desire lacing Emma's tone. She was used to being desired, her body was a weapon her mother had long ago taught her how to wield with maximum efficiency, but it was different when it was Emma who desired her. Everything was different with Emma.

Most importantly, _she_ was different with Emma.

After years of hating herself and everyone else, she was finally happy. With herself. With the rest of the world. With life. And it was all thanks to this beautiful awe-struck creature in front of her who had seen past the malicious anger she had worn like armor for so many years to the broken woman who was cowering behind it, just wanting somebody to love her for who she was. Swallowing thickly, she opened the front clasp on Emma's bra and pushed it down off her arms. "Thank you," she whispered, her voice softened with affection for the woman who would always be _her _savior.

"Really, Regina…_thank you_," Emma chuckled, running her fingers up Regina's sides and then down around the lacy trim against her breasts. "This is…" Her voice trailed off and she let out a low growl. "Amazing."

A delicious shiver rolled down Regina's spine at the feeling of Emma's fingers deftly seeking out and finding her nipples beneath the fabric of her corset. "Emma…" she warned, though her tone held none of its usual authority.

"I…" Emma murmured, her voice trailing off as she teased Regina's nipples through the smooth material of the corset until they were straining mightily against the delicate fabric. Desire, warm and thick coursed through her, landing wetly between her thighs, and she swallowed thickly as she looked up into Regina's eyes. They were dark as sin, and burned with acceptance, love, and a sense of wonderment that made Emma's heart skip a beat. "I want you. Please let me have you?"

Regina smiled and arched a brow questioningly even as her nipples grew impossibly tighter beneath the confines of her corset. "Emma."

"You can do anything you want to me later," Emma promised, sliding her hands down Regina's sides until she was holding her lightly by the hips. She shook her head and sighed. Usually she loved the little power games they would play, but right then, in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to worship her queen. She leaned in and kissed her softly, plying Regina's lips open with the tip of her tongue, pouring every last ounce of love and desire and need and want she held for the brunette into the kiss. "Please," she implored softly, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of Regina's panties and giving them a gentle tug. "Just let me have you first."

Regina dropped her hands to cover Emma's and helped the blonde shove her panties down over her hips. She kicked them aside, not really caring where they ended up, and smiled as she reached for the button on Emma's jeans. "Off."

"Definitely," Emma agreed, shucking her ridiculously tight jeans much faster than should have been humanly possible. She let out a shaky breath as Regina's fingers curled around the waistband of her boyshorts and shoved them off, and reached up to run a light finger over the brunette's necklace. She watched the way Regina's breath caught as her finger dipped down between her breasts, making the V at the base of her throat stand out even more than usual, and could not resist dipping her head to slip her tongue into that enchanting chasm. She hummed at the feeling of rough lace tickling her cheeks, and smiled as she swept up to capture Regina's lips in a kiss that was instantly deep and passionate.

Regina was so lost in the kiss that she did not notice that Emma had somehow managed to spin them around so that she landed on top of the blonde when they tumbled back onto the bed. "Oh," she breathed out in surprise, a pleased smile quirking her lips as she rubbed herself against Emma.

"Hey," Emma chuckled, lifting her head to press a quick kiss to Regina's lips before she wiggled out from under the brunette and shimmied her way up to the pillows. "Come here," she whispered, crooking a finger at Regina and flashing a warm smile. She nodded minutely at the questioning look Regina gave her, and her smile widened when Regina abided her request and climbed back on top of her, the brunette's knees settling on either side of her hips.

"Like this?" Regina asked.

"Almost," Emma murmured, reaching down and grabbing onto Regina's hips. "Up here."

What Emma wanted was clear, and Regina drew a shaky breath as she allowed Emma to guide her higher up the blonde's body until she was hovering above her mouth. A quiet tremor tumbled down her spine as Emma's hands slid softly, almost reverently over her ass, and she sighed as she let those strong hands pull her down to Emma's mouth. A low moan rumbled in the back of her throat at the first swipe of Emma's tongue through her, and she instinctively reached for the headboard.

Emma smiled at the sight of Regina above her. Hands wrapped tightly around the headboard, hair falling in dark waves around her beautiful face as she looked down at her, eyes dark with desire and a small smile quirking her lips, Regina was the physical embodiment of perfection. She tightened her grip on Regina's backside and ran her tongue through her one more time, circling heavily around her clit. It was a powerful feeling, watching Regina respond to her touch, and Emma pulled her down further, delighting in the press of soft thighs against her cheeks as she endeavored to touch and taste _everything_.

The soft sighs raining down on her from above, the quiet curses and strangled moans were a symphony to Emma's ears, and she basked in the feeling of being so completely surrounded by Regina. Soft skin against her cheeks. So much pleasant warmth against her mouth. The scent and taste of Regina's arousal was headier than any alcohol she had ever consumed, and she was literally drunk on Regina's very existence.

Hips rocking with the tempo of Emma's tongue, Regina reached down to thread a tender hand through the blonde's wild tresses. She should have felt powerful, being in such a dominating position over Emma, but what she truly felt was exposed. Open. Revealed. She had never utilized this position until Emma, had never trusted anyone she had bedded to see her with all her flaws so blatantly on display.

Regina's eyes fluttered shut as the sound and feeling of Emma's quiet moan landed so intimately against her. She bit her lip and let her head fall back as the hands on her ass urged her to let go, to move, to ride the ravenous mouth between her legs until pleasure crashed through her in punishing, cleansing waves.

It did not take long for Regina to reach that euphoric peak, and she screamed Emma's name as she came, shaking and trembling against the blonde's mouth.

Emma opened her eyes at the sound of her name being torn from Regina's throat, and watched with a sense of unabashed awe as the once powerful, too often wounded woman above her came undone. "Beautiful," she whispered once Regina's orgasm eased and the brunette's hips rolled almost shyly away from her mouth.

"Emma," Regina sighed, shaking her head as she slid back down the blonde's body until she could claim her lips in a deep, probing kiss. She hummed at the taste of herself on Emma's tongue, and smiled as she felt Emma's hands tangle in her hair, holding her in place.

As if she would ever want to be anywhere else.

"I love you," Emma breathed, smiling as she tucked Regina's hair behind her ears. She glanced down at her chest, where Regina's necklace was dangling between them, scraping lightly against her skin. The diamonds and rubies were absolutely beautiful as sparkled in the low light, but Emma was more focused on the creamy swells barely contained by black satin and red lace. Her pulse spiked at the sight, and she became instantly aware of the throbbing between her legs that she had, somehow, managed to ignore while pleasuring her wife. "Regina?"

Regina ran a knowing hand down the plane of Emma's stomach to dip between swollen lips flooded with want. She rubbed a firm circle against the blonde's clit, and smiled at the plaintive whimper the touch elicited from her. "Yes, dear?"

Emma groaned softly as two fingers pushed slowly inside her and lifted her lips beseechingly off the bed. "Fuck me."

Regina smiled. "Yes, dear."

End.


End file.
